Konoha Junior High School
by Denny Dragnell
Summary: hubungannya tidak terlalu baik."heh,ngapain lo kesini Dobe?"tanya sasuke sinis.itu "karna gue sekolah disini!apa gara-gara jatah tomat loe berkurang,loe jadi bodoh ya Teme!"jawab Naruto ketus.


Moshi-moshi

hei ni fic penggati cerita **Warisan Sang Rokudaime.**Habis setelah denny naca ulang ceritanya-ceritanya gak bagus banget ,jadi aku hapus aja biar gak nambah junk fic di FNI.O ya denny minta maafa pada penggemar(Plak) denny karna gak beritah denny bakal ganti nama,sekali lagi maaf banget ya, o ya btw ada yg mao nyumbang ide gak buat fic denny yg judulnya **Akatsuki The Nista Secret.**kalo merasa punya ide tolong kasih di review cerita ini apa bener mau ilang gara-gara perang? pair,moga-moga aja gak ilang soalnya denny dah kecanduan fanfiction sejak sd kelas yang damai-damai aja ya

Yosh daripada curhat mending kita baca aja ceritanya. yah walaupun paling nanti mungkin gak akan menarik karna semua chara Naruto aku bikin jadi anak smp-an, jadi harap maklum ya

**Yosh...**

**Camera...**

**Roling...**

**Read And Review Please...**

**Disclaimer:Tetep aja Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Genre:Friendship & General **

**Konoha Junior High School**

**Naruto POV**

"haaah...kenapa sih liburan sekolah cepet banget habisnya? Padahal gue masih pengen bersantai lebih lama lagi!" kataku frustasi.",tok"terdengar pintu kamar gue diketuk oleh seseorang,"Siapa?"kata gue."**Narutooo, cepat turun!Inikan hari pertama kau masuk sekolahhh!"**teriak nyokap gue Khusina dengan suara yang mungkin daapat memecahkan gendang telinga gue,bahkan mungkin kaca pun bisa ."Iya, aku turun kok"jawab gue malas."Kalau begitu Kaa-san sama Tao-san tunggu di mobil,jangan lama!"balas nyokap gue dengan galak."Hn"jawab gue sekenanya,memang benar ini hari pertama gue masuk sekolah,yah dan juga ini hari pertama gue masuk smp gue yg baru,gue kesel banger pas ngedenger gue harus pindah sekolah .gara-gara nyokap and bokap gue Minato mendapat pemindahan tanpa sepengetahuan gue mereka mendaftarkanku ke sekolah Konoha Junior high School,dasar orang tua yang merepotkan ?.setelah perdebatan kecil tadi gue langsung segera turun menemui bokap and nyokap gue yg telah nunggu gue pun lalu pergi ke sekolah baru gue

**XXX**

**Skip time **

setelah 10 menit naik mobil,kamipun tiba disekolah baru gue, saat pertama kali melihatnya gue kaget sekolah gue yang baru bagus saja bayangkan bagaimana jika sekolah lo punya fasilitas yang lengkap dari gedung mewah sampai tumbuhan yang sengaja dibentuk menjadi bermacam-macam bentuk,tentu indah bukan."Narutooo!ayo cepat!"kata bokap gue membuyarkan lamunan gue."iya"jawab gue langsung pergi menuju ruang kepala sekolah

"ohhh...jadi ini anakmu ya,yang mau kau daftarkan disini ya khusina-chan?"tanya kepala sekolah gue yang baru."hai Tsunade-sensei,kami mendaftarkan dia kesini karna sekolah sensei terkenal kedisiplinannya,sangat cocok dengan dia yang sedikit **hyperaktif**".kata nyokap gue sambil melirikku dengan penekanan kata 'hyperaktif'."Tunggu kenapa Kaa-san memanggilnya dengan kata 'Tsunade-sensei',apakah kalian saling kenal?" tanya gue heran kenapa ibuku memanggil dia sensei."Tentu saja kaa-san kenal,karna beliau ini guru kaa-san selama kaa-san sma"jelas ibuku."Ekhhh...!"kata gue syok,karna dibalik bentuk tubuhnya yang terlihat muda dari ibuku ternyata umurnya sudah tua."berarti aku memanggil guru kaa-san dengan sebutan oba-chan dong?"tanya gue polos.'Pletakk'!"dasar tidak sopan!" kata kepala sekolah gue galak setelah menjitak gue."Aduuhh"!kata gue sambil menahan sakit yang menurut gue sangat sakit daripada teriakan nyokap gue."maafkan anak kami ya tsunade-sensei dia memang begitu"kata bokap gue sambil menunduk."ya sudah kumaafkan dan kau Naruto sekarang pergilah kekelasmu,biarkan orang tuamu disini mengurus kepindahanmu!"." kelasku dimana yah?" tanya gue bingung."huh...kau ini merepotkan saja adalah 7-A mengerti?"kata tsunade-bachan galak."Ha-hai!" jawab gue ketakutan dan langsung pergi menuju kelas gue yang baru

**XXX**

**Normal POV**

Naruto sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah barunya untuk mencari kelasnya"7-D,7-C.7- " 'Bruk',Naruto yang sedang mengeja nama-nama kelas terpotong karna dia menabrak seseorang."Kau tidak apa-apa kata?"kata Naruto yang langsung hendak menolong orang yang ditabraknya tadi."Aku ti-tidak apa-apa"kata ia lembut,"su-suara ini" guman yang ditabrak tadi mendongak dan terkejut melihat Naruto."Naruto!" seru gadis berambut pink bermata emerald."Sak-Sakura-chan!"jawab naruto sedikit terkejut melihat gadis di depannya ini."sedang apa lo di sini?"tanya sakura bingung bisa bertemu naruto disekolahnya."Errr...,mulai saat ini gue sekolah orangtua gue dapat pemindahan kerja, sekarang gue lagi nyari kelas gue sakura-chan,he he he he"jawab naruto panjang lebar sambil lo masuk kelas apa ?tanya sakura (lagi)."kelas...kelas 7-A"jawab naruto yakin."wah kebetulan kelas gue juga 7-A loh,mau bareng gak?"tawar sakura."apa? kebetulan !jawab naruto semangat.

**XXX**

**Naruto POV**

"wah sepertinya keberuntungan lagi ada dipihak gue nih,udah masuk sekolah mewah,sekelas ama sakura lagi ,thanks God"pikir gue.(disini sakura adalah teman baik naruto sejak kecil,namun terpisah karna naruto harus pindah ke Suna)."nah dah sampai ini kelas kita."kata gadis di sebelah gue sambil menunjuk kelas kami."terima kasih sakura-chan"kata gue ."nah sekarang lo duduk di samping orang yang rambutnya mirip pantat ayam yang ada dipojokan tu ya".perintah sakura."hai"jawab gue saja gue mau duduk di bangku gue,gue kaget gara-gara orang yang disebelah gue adalah orang yang paling nyebelin dalam hidup gue,malahan sekarang dia lagi tidur gue tambah kesel aja,lalu gue berteriak"**TEME...!"**teriak gue melebihi nyokap gue

**End of Naruto POV**

**XXX**

**Someone POV**

"**TEME...!"**teriak seseorang yang ngeganggu tidur gue,"ada apa?".tanya gue sambil mencoba bangun dari tidur gue,namun setelah gue bangun gue malah nemuin orang yang paling gue benci seumur hidup gue."**DOBE...!**".kata gue terkejut.

**End of** **Someone POV**

**XXX**

**Normal POV**

Naruto dan sasuke sama-sama terkejut karna bisa ketemu lagi,mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil sekaligus rival yang hubungannya tidak terlalu baik."heh,ngapain lo kesini Dobe?"tanya sasuke "karna gue sekolah disini!apa gara-gara jatah tomat loe berkurang,loe jadi bodoh ya Teme!"jawab Naruto lalu saling menatap tajam,sekilas terlihat aliran listrik dari mata mereka dengan diikuti aura yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala

**End of Normal POV**

**XXX**

**Sakura POV**

"hah...kenapa sih mereka gak pernah akur dari dulu sih?"...dari pada gue liat hal beginian mending gue kekantin aja deh"pikir gue meninggalkan kedua sahabat gue yang masih saja bertengkar layaknya anak kecil rebutan keluar kelas gue langsung menuju sampai didepan pintu kantin gue menabrak tekejut karna orang itu adalah sahabat dari kecil gue layaknya Naruto namun karna dia saudaranya naruto maka diapun juga ikut ke sunagakure tempaty bokapnya naruto kerja,saking kagetnya gue langsung tereak **"LOE...!"**

**T.B.C**

hah...hah... akhirnya rampung juga Chapter 1,ini merupakan fic paling panjang yang pernah denny bikin ( walaupun menurut kalian pendek) Cerita in asli dari kehidupan denny pas mau smp,dengan sedikit modifikasidan jadilah fic gaje ini dan ada yang bisa nebak gak siapa yang ditabrak sakura pas dikantin tadi cluenya adalah

Perempuan

Warna rambutnya and matanya mirip naruto

and dia sohibnya sakura

bagi yang tahu jawabannya silakan kirim ke review.

Yak nanikan chapter selanjutnya

**(dimohon klik tombol dibawah ini)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Review please**

**(^_^)**


End file.
